


Martian Unity

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs, Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Dejah Thoris comes to broker an alliance with the Martian queen, Tyr'anhee. She ends up getting more then what she bargained for...





	Martian Unity

Dejah Thoris wasn’t sure how it happened. She had arrived to the kingdom of her black-skinned counterpart, Queen Tyr’ahnee, to negotiate peace between her people. It started with a simple chat in her bedchambers, with tea. She hadn’t noticed the way that the white-haired royal was staring at her nubile body, the way she was gazing at her with lust.

Soon, she found herself on Tyr’anhee’s bed, with the queen herself pressed against her body, her hands caressing her bare, reddened skin. “Ahh…” Dejah gasped, as she felt the other woman’s fingers tease her nipple. “Why did you drug me…?” The red Martian princess moaned.

“I wanted to help you relax.” Tyr’anhee chuckled, fondling one of Dejah’s breasts. She would’ve smiled if she had a visible mouth. “I want just more than our people co-existing together. I. Want. You.”

Dejah gasped as one of the black Martian queen’s hands groped her ass lightly and slid away slowly from it as Tyr’ahnee began to push her back on the mattress, and watched her grab a long, golden, double dildo. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she watched the other woman pour oil onto the dildo and rubbed it onto the object. 

“And now, let us become one.” Tyr’anhee purred huskily as she began to insert one end into her pussy and grasped Dejah’s thighs, spreading them apart. Hearing the raven-haired woman cry out in shock and surprise was music to her ears. Tyra’nhee pressed her groin against the red-skinned woman’s and began to thrust into her, as if she were a man. "Let me be with you...!"

“Oh, gods,” Dejah moaned, feeling the burning sensation inside her vagina, due to the oil-covered dildo. “What sort of substance did you put on this?!”

“A homemade aphrodisiac,” Answered the white-haired woman, grasping Dejah’s hips and thrusting deeper into her, her ass bucking in the air. “And it seems to be working…” She watched the other woman’s breasts jiggle almost rhythmically in a hypnotic motion. “Oh, yes. I can feel it…!”

“Ahhh!” The red Martian woman gripped the bedsheets, feeling her climax coming near. She panted heavily as Tyra’nhee leaned downwards, her face near hers. “Gods, I’m going to come…!” Her breath blew upon the black-skinned woman’s face. “It’s going to be close!”

“So am I,” Tyra’nhee stared into Dejah’s eyes, a mix of lust, warmth, and yearning in them. The two royals then embraced each other and came, moaning loudly as their juices stained the sheets and themselves. They held one another for a while, before breaking apart and Tyr’anhee pulling her dildo out of both of their pussies. "That was... very enjoyable."

“So…What now?” Dejah looked at the white-haired beauty in front of her.

Tyr’anhee flung the dildo over the bed and grabbed the cover, flinging it over both of their nude bodies and pressed against Dejah’s slender form.

“Now? We lie here and bask in the warmth of our passions. Let us worry about uniting our people later.” She cupped the back of the red Martian woman’s head and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

Dejah licked her lips and leaned forwards, kissing Tyr’anhee on the spot where her lips should be. She then embraced the other royal, the two women lying in the bed, underneath the stars in the Martian sky.


End file.
